


Eyes

by TaleaCorven



Series: All Bingo Slice of Life 2018 [10]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Talking, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath and Adam have different reasons for hiding their eyes behind glasses.





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Slice of Life 2018  
> Prompt: Eyes
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

After a tough match on Raw, Heath and Adam were happy when they were finally able to settle down for the night. Adam slipped into the hotel bed while Heath put his sunglasses on the nightstand before he joined the other man.

"Why do you always wear shades?" Adam asked, wrapping an arm around his partner and pulling him closer.

Heath smiled at the affectionate gesture, but then he turned his head away, looking sad. "When I was a child, the other kids always made fun of my hair. They said gingers don't have souls. My black eyes made it worse. They said I'm a demon."

"Oh, baby." Adam hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "You're not. You're the nicest guy I've ever met."

"Thanks. It's just something I can't forget."

They were quietly lying next to each other for a moment before Heath asked, "What about you? Why do you hide your beautiful eyes behind glasses, even though you don't need them because you got perfect vision?"

"I know we shouldn't take comments on social media seriously..." Adam looked at the ceiling. "But someone said that I have the eyes of a serial killer."

Heath was shocked when he heard that. Adam continued, "It reminds me of Leo. He was– He _is_ a dangerous man. I'm scared of him. If he comes back, I doubt I'll be able to control him..."

Heath hugged him again. "I will protect you. If Leo ever comes back, I won't give up until he leaves again and I will have my Adam back."

"I don't want him to hurt you."

"Me?" Heath grinned. "Don't worry. I'm a strong wrestler. I'm the leader of the Social Outcasts, bay bay!"

Adam chuckled. "Yeah, you are. Thank you, Heathy baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

 


End file.
